1. Field of the Invention
This invention deals with electrical circuits or networks incorporating a plurality of electrical components and conductors encapsulated in a manner so that only leads extend beyond the encapsulant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ordinarily, discrete electrical components such as resistors, capacitors, inductors, transistors, diodes, and the like have been attached to perforated printed circuits or hybrid microcircuits by taking leads of the components, suitably bending them, inserting them in the perforated conductive paths and substrate, and thereafter soldering or otherwise electrically bonding the leads to the conductive paths. The wire leads would form both the structural support for the components as well as the electrical connection to the various conductors within the circuit. Such components would stand-off from the surface of the circuit substrate and would substantially increase the space necessary for housing the circuit. Also, such components have been subject to damage because they protrude from the substrate surface. Certain of such circuits have been encapsulated by any one of numerous heretofore known methods but resulted in bulky packages and the components were subject to damage during encapsulation.